


An Underwater Experience

by midget_boss



Series: One Universe Over [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Rituals, Gen, The Force, probably doesn't work that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: After a battle on Aeos Prime Master Fisto and Knight Bant Eerin require a special kind of assistance. Naturally, they thought of Obi-Wan. Commander Cody and members of Ghost company learn quite a bit.
Series: One Universe Over [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924129
Comments: 23
Kudos: 163





	1. A Suspicious Com

**Author's Note:**

> Aeos Prime was first mentioned in Star wars Resistance. There is no indication that any fighting took place during the Clone Wars. Only two species are mentioned in cannon: the Aeosians and the krakavora. Aeosians are led by a Queen. Everything else I made up. 
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure not all of these guys were part of Ghost company, but for the sake of simplicity I will say in this universe they are.

“One of the ships that went down had a core breach? Well, I can certainly see how that would be a problem,” General Kenobi admitted, stroking his beard. Cody knew that tone and resigned himself to a detour. “We don’t want to risk polluting the waters.”

General Eerin grimaced. “That would be a disaster,” she agreed. “The Aeosians are already upset by our presence.”

“We can’t risk causing any further tensions,” General Fisto added. “Which is why it’s imperative that we get this done as quickly, and quietly, as possible.”

“We just don’t have the men for it,” General Eerin put in. “But we need to keep the Aeosians from realizing that we’ve called in extra help.”

“They will see it as an attempt to occupy their limited lands,” General Fisto continued.

The pair had been like that the entire call, their words weaving in between the other’s. Either they knew each other very well, or they had rehearsed this speech. General Kenobi didn’t seem to notice anything off, but Cody had learned that he often didn’t when he had a puzzle in front of him. It was his job to notice these things and bring them to the general’s attention later.

“How are you planning to get men to the wreck?” General Kenobi asked as he considered the possible wreckage area. “That’s a lot of area to cover just to find it.”

“You said you were nine hours away, right?” General Eerin asked. “We may be able to find the ship before you arrive.”

“We’ve got the most intelligent ocean dwellers helping look,” General Fisto assured him.

“Yes, but even if you find it before then, how are we getting there?” General Kenobi asked. “Without being noticed? And why? Additional men might make it faster to find the wreck and will make it faster to get the tow lines in place, but I can’t see how that justifies bringing my men there in the long run.”

“Ah, that’s not exactly what we need them, or you, for,” General Eerin admitted sheepishly. General Fisto grinned rakishly.

Cody felt a knot form in his stomach.


	2. Volunteers Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan explains the details of the non-mission.

“Gentlemen, thank you for joining me,” General Kenobi smiled around as Ghost company settled into the chairs of the conference room. “I’ve asked you here to for a mission briefing, volunteer only. I need at least eight, but no more than a dozen men to accompany me down to the oceanic planet Aeos. We’ll be using a shallow entrance procedure.”

“Excuse me sir, did I hear that correctly?” Longshot asked in disbelief. He sat two seats away from the general. “We’re entering the atmosphere in one of the LAATs at a shallow angle to hide in the glare of one of their suns?”

“Yes, Longshot,” General Kenobi said patiently. “We’re going to be entering about 10 klicks away from our intended destination.”

“Which probably isn’t a land mass,” Boil added sourly. “Because oceanic world usually means little to no land.”

“Good guess. You’re right, it’s a drop zone,” General Kenobi agreed cheerfully. “Straight into the ocean.”

“Fun,” Waxer muttered. Several vod grimaced, remembering the unkind ocean of Kamino.

“That’s why I’m asking for volunteers,” General Kenobi said gently. “This is an unusual operation.”

“But you said that it was a diplomatic mission,” Wooley argued, frowning. “How is sneaking up and dropping on them diplomatic?”

“Yes, about that.” General Kenobi cleared his throat and curled his hand in front of his mouth. “It appears that today is a special day in Aeosian history. Normally they hold a special ceremony, but with the fighting having only recently been finished, they were unable to make their preparations in time.”

“So we’re, what, doing their ceremony for them?” Crys demanded.

“Sort of,” General Kenobi admitted with his most charming smile, dropping his hand. “There are ceremonial roles that the native inhabitants will take care of, of course, and we won’t even need to get close to the others.”

“What role are we playing?” Cody asked, eyes narrowed.

General Kenobi’s eyes danced as he said, “Why, Commander, we’re invaders, of course.”

“Of course,” Cody replied dryly.

“And let me guess, the invaders get driven off,” Boil added sarcastically.

“Naturally,” General Kenobi agreed with a grin. “Who would want to celebrate, otherwise?” Everyone muttered agreement of that.

“So how do we get driven off?” Waxer asked. He sat back with his arms folded across his chest. “I’m not volunteering to get hurt, especially when it’s not even a battle.”

“I’ve been assured that none of you will be hurt,” General Kenobi assured him quickly. “I would not have agreed if that was the case.”

“We’re not worried about that,” Wooley told him. “We’re worried about something going wrong.”

“Well, our part is fairly simple. We drop in from above and quickly get surrounded by the Aeosians,” General Kenobi explained. He pointed to a diagram projected on the wall behind him that had several stick figures surrounded by even more stick figures. “They escort us to their version of a jail, parading us before the crowds as we go, and then we wait there until the ceremony is complete.” The image switched to one with several stick figures behind bars. One of the figures had red spikes on its head and a speech bubble that said, “Tea!”

Most of the men started snickering. Bemused, General Kenobi turned to study the image. “Bant,” he muttered. Then he sighed, his ears going a little red. “I’m sorry, I didn’t prepare these myself.”

“Friend of yours did them?” Waxer asked slyly. The snickering increased.

Cody cleared his throat pointedly before he asked, “Where exactly is this jail, if we’re dropping into the ocean?”

“Approximately one half klick under water, at the first city,” General Kenobi replied, regaining his composure.

“And how long are we supposed to be stuck underwater?” Boil demanded with a grimace.

“The ceremony is expected to take no longer than an hour and a half, at most,” General Kenobi said cheerfully. “Master Fisto has asked some of his own troopers to lend us some of their underwater armor.”

“Us?” Cody demanded. “Will you be wearing armor, also?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” General Kenobi replied with a gentle smile. “None of their armor fits me.”

“So you’re staying top side,” Wooley announced, as if it was a foregone conclusion.

“I would never send any of you out alone when I could go,” General Kenobi chided.

“For a mission, sure,” Crys said, scowling. “But this isn’t actually a mission, is it?”

“It sort of is,” General Kenobi answered.

“It sounds like a play,” Buzz declared, disgusted.

“Hey, that would make us actors, wouldn’t it?” Threepwood asked.

“Ooh, do you think it will be on the holo net?” Jester asked hopefully. “We could be famous!”

“No, it is not going to be on the holo net,” Buzz growled at them. “And it wouldn’t be you becoming famous, we’d all become famous.”

“That’s a good point,” General Kenobi murmured thoughtfully. Cody did not like the gleam in his eyes.

“Sir?” Cody tried to catch his gaze, his stomach clenching again when the Jedi only smiled at him.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to check on something,” he announced. Chaos erupted as soon as he left.

“There’s no way he should be down there for an hour and a half without armor,” Wooley declared loudly.

“That’s for sure,” Buzz agreed. “I don’t care if he’s using one of those rebreather things, the human body should not be exposed to those kinds of temperatures for that long. I’m not thrilled that we’ll be down there, but the blacks and the armor are heat regulated.”

“What if something happens to our armor while we’re down there?” Crys demanded. He blinked. “I mean the armor we’re going to be wearing. Kriff, we’re supposed to wear someone else’s armor?”

“What were they thinking?” Threepwood demanded, unnerved.

“Oh come on, you’ve never wanted to try a different type of armor?” Jester asked, surprised. “This’ll be an opportunity for us to find out what it’s like to work under water in the special armor the 10th uses. And we’re not even expected to fight in them.”

“I like my armor,” Threepwood told him.

Jester shrugged. “So don’t go. The general’s not making us. We’re supposed to volunteer, remember?”

“Yeah, but he’s going,” Threepwood cried, throwing up his hands. “That’s not much different.”

“Yes, it is. We’re not _expected_ to go and we can’t all go, anyway,” Jester fired back. “Did you miss the part where he said he needed no more than a dozen volunteers?”

“Well, I can’t not volunteer,” Threepwood announced.

“Why not?” Jester cried, exasperated.

“I just … we can’t do that,” Threepwood answered uncertainly. “If he’s out there, we don’t stay behind.”

“We do when he goes on Jedi missions,” Crys said hesitantly.

“That’s not the same,” Threepwood replied.

“No, because then he’s usually in danger and we don’t have any say in who goes with him,” Boil sneered. “Or how it goes down.”

“It’s no wonder they take them in young,” Longshot murmured into the silence. He shrugged when everyone turned to him. “Think about it. I mean, that level of ballsy lunacy? They have to start them young. Look at that padawan the 501st has.”

“We’re off topic,” Cody cut in dryly. “Our concern at the moment is the mission before us. He’s right about the armor, I’m afraid.”

“By what, three inches?” Waxer demanded.

“More than that,” Buzz grumbled. “Unfortunately, it does make a difference.”

“Can we requisition him some?” their newest shiny asked.

“No use,” Buzz told him irritably. “He won’t wear it. ‘I can’t wear something that restricts my movements too much.’” His impression of the general was pretty good.

“If they can make armor specifically for under water, surely someone has made flexible armor,” the shiny persisted.

“You’re new off duty assignment is to look into it,” Cody decreed. “For now, I need volunteers. I’m one.”

“I’m going,” Buzz announced with a fierce scowl. “I don’t trust you lot to stay in one place and not get injured on land, never mind in an ocean.”

“I am totally on board,” Jester said. He rubbed his hands together. “I can’t wait to try out that armor.”

“Could be fun,” Wooley mused. He grinned. “I’m in.”

“We’re going,” Waxer said, nudging Boil.

“Might as well,” Boil grumbled. “At least we’ll be off the ship for a while.”

“Good point,” Crys admitted with a grin. “Count me in.”

“I’ll go,” the shiny said.

“Good on you, kid.” Crys ruffled his hair, earning a scowl and a shove.

“I’m going,” Threepwood announced defiantly. Jester rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, but Cody’s glare silenced him.

“I’ll be going, if only for a chance to check out how targeting works under water,” Longshot said cheerfully.

“That’s ten, eleven if we include the general,” Cody told them. “Good enough. Now, we need contingency plans.”


	3. Final Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and his men are going over last minute details until General Kenobi arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos. I really appreciate your feedback.
> 
> Also, in case it isn't clear, any time a trooper is talking to Cody over their com, the words are italicized.

They’d managed to iron out several plans, including specific plans for if the general’s rebreather stopped working or if anyone became unresponsive for any reason. Monnk had provided them with information on their borrowed armor and plans his company had prepared in case of armor malfunction. Everyone had become as well acquainted with the armor as time allowed. Cody felt surprisingly confident about a mission thrown together so quickly. He didn’t trust the feeling at all.

“Remember, if you have to take off your helmet, you will have to resurface and make sure it is dry in order for it to seal air tight,” Commander Monnk reminded them. “Also, the armor does not have a mechanism to remove water once it gets in.”

“Got it,” Cody replied. They’d heard the same lecture twice now.

“It will withstand a fair amount of pressure, but don’t try diving into deep water,” Monnk continued. “The water pressure where you’re headed will be 570 pounds and you’ll be experiencing that for around an hour.”

“People dive to deeper depths for longer periods,” Jester told him, arms crossed over his chest. “Your battle is just the latest example.”

“Experienced people,” Monnk snapped back.

“You’ve got people in position to monitor the situation,” Cody reminded his fellow commander.

“Everyone has their own rebreather,” Buzz added. “In case of a breach. We’re not expected to do anything strenuous.” He gave them a toothy, calculating grin. “And I already have med bay all set up.”

“I thought you weren’t expecting injuries,” Monnk said stiffly.

“I’m not, but with this lot, it pays to be prepared,” Buzz replied serenely. He grinned when the members of Ghost company saluted him. Message received.

Monnk gave him a confused glance. Cody flicked his eyes up. They could talk later.

“Gentlemen, are we ready?” General Kenobi asked as he strolled in. Everyone stared.

The general wasn’t in his robes, which was actually the only concession he had expected the man to make. Cody was surprised to find that the general was in something that looked similar to their blacks, except slick looking and dark grey. It was skin tight and covered him from neck to feet. He had gloves made of the same material in his hand, he noted when he dragged his gaze away from the Jedi’s legs, and goggles of some kind around his neck.

“Sir,” Monnk said, snapping to attention with a salute. Everyone else was just a beat behind.

“At ease, Commander Monnk,” General Kenobi said easily. “I appreciate the willingness of you and your men to allow us to borrow some of your armor.”

Cody repressed his snort. Monnk had confided in him that the 10th had been trying to maneuver some of the vod’e from another army into the aquatic armor for several months now, but hadn’t been able to finagle it until they got General Fisto involved. There was now a series of bets placed on how this mission would go, with the most coveted prize being a favor from General Fisto himself.

“Our pleasure, sir,” Monnk replied with absolute truth. “I see we were able to find you a diving suit.”

“Yes, thank you.” General Kenobi smiled at him. “It fits perfectly, actually. I must confess to being a little surprised by that.”

“That’s lucky,” Monnk said carefully.

“Isn’t it?” General Kenobi tucked his arms behind his back. It made the material at his chest tighten. A fact Cody wasn’t the only one to notice. “I find it fascinating that you even have a diving suit, since you all have your own armor. And Kit doesn’t use a suit of any kind in the water. Not that his would fit me, even if he did.”

“General Fisto encourages recreational swimming,” Monnk offered weakly.

“Does he?” General Kenobi asked, eyes bright with interest. “And that includes diving?”

“Yes, sir,” Monnk replied more confidently.

“So there are more diving suits, in more sizes?” General Kenobi presses.

“Sir,” Monnk responds, obviously hoping it will be taken for agreement even though it wasn’t.

“Several of my men have expressed interest in my suit, you see, and I told them I’d try to get them some to try on,” General Kenobi continues.

General Kenobi had walked through the ship dressed like that. Of course. Cody would like to be surprised, but he wasn’t. He doubted the men who had commented had been nearly as interested in getting into one of those suits as they were seeing the general in it. Several of his vod were still staring. Some had put their buckets on and Cody saw Jester trying to shift around behind the general without being noticed.

“I’ll try to arrange that, sir,” Monnk told him. He seemed to waver under the force of the general’s smile. “If we have time.”

“I very much appreciate it, Commander Monnk,” General Kenobi said happily. He clapped his hands as he looked around. “Well, shall we, gentlemen?”

“ _Well at least we’ll have entertainment_ ,” Buzz announced over his com as soon as he had the bucket on.

“Oh?” Cody asked as he followed the general on board their transport.

“ _These fools need shore leave_ ,” Buzz replied. “ _I just hope shiny over there doesn’t need lessons on additional bodily maintenance._ ”

There was a scuffling noise and the distinct sound of plastoid on plastoid. Cody took up his position to the general’s right and turned to observe. Waxer marched to stand a little in front of the shiny. Boil took up position behind him. Crys and Longshot moved past them, nudging Jester along. It didn’t look like anything Cody needed to worry about at the moment, so he settled into reviewing their plans.


	4. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Aeos Prime the team plays their part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Words in italic are spoken over the com units. Words in bold are in sign language. This is where the tag about the Force comes in.

The drop and their subsequent ‘capture’ had gone smoothly. Their ‘jail’ was really a cage the Aeosians had fit into a cave. Or built into it. It was dimly lit in greens and yellows by some strange growths on the wall. General Kenobi had been fascinated from the start and hadn’t torn his attention away from a careful examination yet.

They’d been here for forty-nine minutes already. Most of the men had grown and had found ways to occupy themselves. Jester and Crys had started covering each other and the shiny in some of the plant stuff, so they stood out in the gloom. Wooley looked to be critiquing, but had wisely not included Cody on coms. He was shaping up to be a contender for an officer position.

Waxer and Boil were examining the hinges of the cage with Longshot. Cody felt confident they would figure out a way out of this cage, if they needed it. Threepwood and Buzz hovered near the back, no doubt trying to keep an eye on the general without being obvious. Cody was beginning to feel cautiously optimistic.

“ _Sir, we may have a problem_.” Waxer’s voice crackled in his ear.

“Find out,” Cody replied dryly.

“ _Something’s inbound_ ,” Boil reported.

“Our guards should handle it,” Cody said. He moved over to the general and touched his arm. The goggles and the lighting should have made his eyes look ridiculous. Instead, they were arresting, shifting somehow through a greenish-blue spectrum that echoed the water.

 **‘Trouble?’** Kenobi signed.

General Kenobi, he reminded himself. **‘Maybe. Recon?’**

The general nodded and closed his eyes. It was very quiet, under the water, except for the sound of his own breathing in the armor and the filters. But even that small noise seemed to die away as he watched. Cody didn’t know what it was the general was doing, but it always felt like the world around slowed down for a few minutes. As if it was also paying attention.

 **‘Group of neutrals.’** General Kenobi signed after a long moment.

Neutrals? He probably meant other ocean inhabitants. The krakavora used by the Aeosians weren’t the only things living on this planet. Cody eyed their guards. **‘Number?’**

 **‘Twenty-nine.’** General Kenobi made a reassuring gesture. **‘Mid-size.’**

Cody grimaced. Mid-size to the general meant anywhere from half to three quarters of a person’s height. He did not want to come face to face with twenty-nine mid-size anything. Especially being stuck in a cage.

 **‘** **Neutrals.’** General Kenobi signed again. **‘** **Guards defend.’**

“ _Sir_?” Buzz asked as he swam over.

“The General says we have twenty-nine mid-size neutrals inbound,” Cody announced. “The guards should take care of it, but I want two rows. Just like we planned.”

They saluted and moved into position. General Kenobi tried to get to the front, but the cage wasn’t big enough for him to get around the wall of troopers. Cody let himself smirk as he watched Buzz bully the Jedi into the back along with the shiny. He turned back to watch their guards gather together.

There were only two of them, armed with vibro-blade spears. They moved into defensive positions with the ease of long practice. The only movements they made were to keep in position as they watched the dark spot on the horizon grow. Slowly, individual shapes began to emerge.

Whatever they were, Cody had never seen anything like them. They were almost box like in shape head on, but with rounded corners. Long snouts protruded from their heads, presumably, but he couldn’t tell where the head and body met. Everything past the snout seemed to be one line of muscle. He didn’t even see eyes until one veered slightly off course to show a black hole that glimmered in a patch of sunlight. One of the things opened his mouth to show huge teeth.

One of the guards lifted a horn to his lips. Cody didn’t find the muffled sound any more impressive than the creatures apparently did, because it did not deter them. They continued forward steadily, opening and closing their mouths as they came.

“ _What are they_?” Threepwood demanded.

“ _Who cares_?” Boil snapped. They were both in the front row. “ _Just be ready_.”

“ _The general will care_ ,” Threepwood muttered.

“ _You can try to impress him later_ ,” Crys retorted. “ _He can’t hear you right now, anyway_.”

“ _That’s not_ ,” Threepwood began hotly, but Cody cut him off.

“Can the chatter,” he said grimly. “Front row, weapons ready. You know how to get out of here?”

“ _Got it_ ,” Waxer assured him. He moved over to the side of the door opposite where it swung open. “ _These hinges shouldn’t be a problem_.”

Someone tapped on his pauldron. General Kenobi signed, **‘Sitrep.’**

 **‘Under control.’** Cody signed back. The general didn’t look convinced, but just then a commotion caught their attention.

A dozen more Aeosians had arrived, with some of their krakavora. This did not seem to bother the creatures. They just kept advancing. More Aeosians arrived in groups of around a dozen until their view was nearly blocked by them and still the creatures did not waver. Cody watched tensely as a group of Aeosians moved forward to form a barrier between the encroachers and their people.

They people around them blocked out much of the sunlight. The glowing growths on the cave were not enough to make up the difference. Cody turned on his lights, unsurprised when the others did, as well. He could feel his heart rate pick up. Through gaps in the crowd he could see those teeth approaching.

“ _How are we going to get through that crowd to drive those things off_?” Crys demanded quietly.

Chapter 5:

Cody was trying to determine the logistics of getting through the crowd. Aeosians were definitely above and in front of them, but maybe they could go down. A familiar feeling of peace washed through him. He turned to scowl at their general, but the Jedi had closed his eyes again. Cody grimly held onto his concern as he turned his attention back to the spectacle.

The Aeosians were making some kind of noise. It held enough harmony that it might be signing, but Cody wasn’t well versed in that. They started to move back and forth, blurring the sight in front of them. Several Ghosts muttered in disgust, but quieted when they realized they were on open coms.

Sound swelled around them, building like pressure until he switched his intakes to low. The view was entirely blocked now as bodies pressed closer, cadets resting in the cave’s mouth or floating just inside while their caretakers floated before them. That soothing feeling shifted to confidence. They would be fine, it told them.

One last high note and the sound faded away. Cody had to increase the volume again as the group in front of them began to disperse.

“ _What the kriff was that?_ ” Threepwood demanded, baffled.

“ _The finale_ ,” Jester cried, laughing. “ _I bet that was part of the ceremony_.”

“ _I doubt it_ ,” Boil grumbled. “ _Those guards seemed pretty surprised_.”

“ _Oh, what do you know_ ,” Jester shot back.

“ _As much as you do_ ,” Boil snapped.

“Can the chatter,” Cody said firmly.

“ _Commander, we need to go_ ,” Buzz announced quietly on his private line.

Cody turned to see General Kenobi patiently watching the shiny fumble signs. Buzz hovered to his left, discreetly supporting the general. It was hard to tell in the weird dim lighting, but he might be even more pale than he usually was.

“ _Incoming_ ,” Waxer announced. “ _Looks like the guards brought someone with them_.”

“In formation,” Cody said. He waited for the general to join him so they could move to greet the new person.

“Your attendance has proven most fortuitous,” his bucket picked up from the newcomer. “We have not seen a gaggle of Wentath that size in years.”

“May it bring you and your people good fortune, my good Queen,” another voice said smoothly. General Fisto swam up from the right, Monnk just behind him. Fortunately, the general had a pair of shorts on. Apparently even he wouldn’t meet with royalty completely naked.

“Let us hope so,” the Queen replied. “You all have my thanks for your part today. We will cherish these memories for years to come.”

“It has been our honor,” the general informed her with that typical Jedi bow. How he managed it so smoothly under water was a mystery.

“And now it is time for you to depart,” the Queen announced. She gestured to her guard, who moved to open the door.

General Kenobi executed his own bow, only a little less graceful than his fellow Jedi. Cody and Monnk saluted. They waited until the Queen had departed to move.

“ _See, I told you_ ,” Boil muttered.

“ _Is a ship nearby?_ ” Buzz demanded as he joined them.

“ _Yes_ ,” Monnk replied, but he made no move to leave. He watched their Jedi using a different form of hand language.

Buzz moved deliberately to General Kenobi’s side. He signed, **‘Up.’**

General Kenobi signed, **‘Later.’**

General Eerin came swimming out of the darkness in front of them. She gestured impatiently. Generals Fisto and Kenobi nodded and turned to their commanders.

 **‘Recon.’** General Kenobi signed.

 **‘Two hours.’** General Fisto added.

They turned to swim after the Calamari Jedi. Cody could almost feel Buzz fuming as he turned to Monnk. Over general coms he announced, “ _You’d better have my general back on the Negotiator in less than three hours, Commander_.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Monnk demanded, turning to look at Cody as if that would help him.

 _“Three hours_ ,” Buzz repeated as he started swimming in the direction Monnk and General Fisto had arrived from.

“Good luck with that,” Cody told him as he followed.

“ _You’re seriously letting your CMO threaten another Commander?_ ” Monnk demanded incredulously.

“Do you remember the mandatory check that went out army wide three weeks ago?” Cody asked as they swam. “And the lectures afterwards?

“ _Yes_ ,” Monnk said irritably.

“Kix and Buzz were behind it,” Cody confided. “All because a couple of shinies came back from shore leave with some disease they shouldn’t have gotten.”

“ _So?_ ” Monnk asked warily.

“All of the medics are in league,” Cody pointed out dryly. “It won’t help you if I try to call Buzz off. He doesn’t need to do anything to you directly.”

“ _Kriff,_ ” Monnk muttered. He sped up to get in front of Buzz.


	5. The General's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody is beginning to think nothing with his Jedi is ever simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end of the story, although I have a short epilogue from Obi-Wan's point of view. Thanks again to everyone who has left comments and/or kudos. 
> 
> Italics denote exchanges over an intercom or com line.

“ _Attention all crew: the shuttle Zenith is docking in hangar bay B_.”

“Seven minutes late,” Buzz announced as he looked up from his data pad.

“That’s not bad, for a first time,” Cody remarked idly as he picked up his tray. He frowned when Buzz put his half empty mug on it.

“You’re going that way, anyway,” Buzz told him with a vicious grin. “I’ve got a com to make before the general arrives in med bay.”

Cody nodded in acknowledgement. He’d been planning to escort the general to med bay, anyway. Standard procedure dictated that everyone be checked out after any kind of engagement. His com warned of an incoming message.

“ _We’re here,_ ” Monnk said unnecessarily.

“Almost,” Cody replied. He nodded to Wooley on his way out of the commissary. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there to greet you.”

“ _What about your medic?_ ” Monnk asked quietly.

“He said he had a com call to make,” Cody answered mildly.

“ _What’s he planning?_ ” Monnk demanded in a harsh whisper.

“I didn’t ask,” Cody replied, fighting his smirk. Waxer and Boil perked up when he passed and fell into steps behind him. “I’ve found it’s best not to interfere in most things related to the medics. Not if I don’t have to.”

“ _I’ve got video footage of all three general’s doing some kind of synchronized swimming,_ ” Monnk announced. Behind him Cody heard Boil snort and Waxer hit him.

“Is that supposed to be a threat or a bribe?” Cody asked curiously.

“ _Whichever one will work,_ ” Monnk replied wryly.

“Too bad the answer is neither,” Cody told him smugly. “Why would I want video of your general?” He ignored the snickers coming from behind him.

“ _Very funny_ ,” Monnk said sourly. “ _You might want to reconsider about the video, though_.”

“Why’s that?” Cody asked as he settled in to watch the shuttle arrive.

“ _You’ll see,_ ” Monnk answered as the shuttle touched down. There was something coy in his voice that made Cody’s eyes narrow.

The ramp extended and the doors opened to reveal General Kenobi wrapped in a robe that was too big for him. It pooled around his feet. His hair was a puffy mess and his face was pink. General Fisto stood beside him, still wearing only a pair of shorts. He beamed down at them.

“I see you have an escort,” he noted with approval. “But they don’t seem to have brought you any clothes.”

There was a soft choked sound from behind him. Cody grit his teeth against the image those words evoked and signaled behind his back as he strode forward. If Monnk was allowing his general to run around naked in nothing but General Fisto’s robes, Cody was going to make sure that whatever Buzz had planned would seem like a harmless prank.

“You aren’t amusing,” General Kenobi said primly as he started to descend the ramp. “Commander Cody, how are the men?”

“Well, sir,” Cody answered crisply. He saluted when the general reached him at the bottom of the ramp. “Everyone’s been checked out and given the rest of the rotation off.”

“Good.” General Kenobi beamed at him, very obviously ignoring the amused Jedi coming up behind him. “And is the ship ready to depart?”

“Whenever you are, sir,” Cody answered.

“Excellent,” General Kenobi said. “I just have one small matter to take care of, and then Master Fisto will head back to his own ship and we can be on our way.”

“As you say, sir,” Cody agreed amiably. The door to the hangar opened for Boil, who strode up with a bundle in his hands. “Fortunately, the shuttle Hyperion is empty.”

“Thank you,” General Kenobi said gratefully as he accepted the bundle. “I’ll just step over there and get situated.”

“Shall I assist you?” General Fisto asked as he trailed behind him.

“I think I’ve had enough of your assistance for one day,” General Kenobi said in exasperation.

Monnk stayed halfway up the ramp as they watched the two generals disappear into the other shuttle. Cody turned to look at him.

“Interesting circumstances,” Waxer commented idly as he came to stand to Cody’s right.

“Very interesting,” Boil agreed, coming up on the left.

Monnk eyed them warily. Cody smiled, all teeth. “It seems we have a lot to talk about.”

A com chime sounded. Monnk looked grateful as he answered tapped his wrist. “Monnk here.”

“ _Did you know, I just had the most fascinating conversation with Blade, Commander. Can you guess what he told me?_ ” Buzz demanded loudly. “ _Even better, he sent me a video. Congratulations, Commander, you and your General have made The List._ ”

Cody had never seen Monnk look so trapped.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has a great deal of respect for medics. The only problem is that they make such a fuss.

“Really, Buzz, you’re making too much of a fuss,” Obi-Wan announced irritably. He sat on the med berth, wrapped in a blanket as the medical officer examined his pale feet.

“You spent how long naked in forty-degree water?” Buzz demanded pleasantly.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Obi-Wan assured him.

“Your fingers, toes, and ankles have swollen,” Buzz pointed out. “Your skin is red from some kind of allergic reaction and your reflexes are slow.”

“Yes, but those are minor annoyances,” Obi-Wan insisted. “Chill blains aren’t serious.”

“You’re staying here tonight,” Buzz decreed flatly. “I don’t want you walking on swollen feet.”

“I can rest more easily in my own bunk,” Obi-Wan pointed out. He looked up as the door opened to reveal Commander Cody carrying two Tookas on his shoulders and something in his arms. “Is that my robe?”

“I thought you might want this,” the commander answered with a shrug as he handed it over.

Obi-Wan let go of the blanket so he could wrap his robe around himself. The heavy fabric settled comfortingly around him. He pulled his feet up so he could be surrounded by warmth. Kotep and Galaar jumped onto the bed and curled up in his lap.

“Thank you, commander,” he said softly, trying to convey his gratitude with his smile.

“You’re welcome, sir,” his commander replied equally softly.

Out of the corner of his eye Obi-Wan saw Buzz shake his head at them.

………..

kotep [KOH-tehp] brave

galaar [ga-LAR] hawk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tookas are from the story Warm Fuzzies. I'm not actually sure how they got their names or why they're in Mandoa. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
